The dance
by Sammyrose02
Summary: When there Is a father/daughter dance at Webby's school who will she ask to take her?And when she lies it will turn into a big deal?
1. Chapter 1

The dance

When Webby's school has a father/daughter dance .Who will she ask to  
Take her?And she when lies will it get her in a lot of trouble?This is Darwking crossover .I don't own the rights to any Disney Charters .

Six year old Webbigail sat in her first grade classroom watching the clock tick on the wall it was almost 3 and the day went slowly so she was ready to go home .It was hot as summer had just began and it was only a few more weeks until summer break .Peeking out the window all she could think about was in few weeks when she could play outside all day in the fresh air instead of the stuffy classroom .The teacher smiled Miss Martin was young duck maybe in her early 20's wearing a long brown dress with white stocking and brown flats .She was short and always wore her blond hair in a pigtail .She began writing on the board while Webby was drawing a picture of flower in her note pad.

"Now girls with summer nearing we are going father /daughter dance on June the second "Miss Martin spoke beginning to write it on the board "I hope all the girls can attend"She always gave the news before the end of the day

Webby only peeked her eyes up at the board for a few seconds before turning her head back down to her drawing .She was poked in the back by Kelly DuckBin. She was kind of snotty and rich she was wearing a pink dress with tights and pink flats her red hair in pigtails .She was a duckling who father owned many different company's .She lived not far from Webby and sometimes teased her. Webby jerked her head around and eyed Kelly for a minute .

"What do you want?"Webby replied in smart tone not wanting to talk to Kelly who always seem to find the seat behind Webby in class and bug her knowing Kelly was going to make some nasty comment .The bell rang and Webby picked her bag up trying to leave before Kelly could say anything. Bethany James came up behind her another snotty girl wearing a blue dress white ruffles socks and blue flats .The two duckling began following Webby into the hallway . Webby knew they going to make trouble .

"Webby my father is going to take me out to an expensive dinner before the dance and buy me anything I want at the mall .Is your father going to take you ? O that's right you don't have a father"Kelly replied and began laughing as Bethany followed walking right behind her laughing to.

Webby turned around glaring before replying in angry tone"my Uncle Scrooge will take me "

Bethany looked at Webby oddly and coughed before speaking "Webby that mans not your Uncle don't you know rich people do charity for poor people .Its so they can write if off on there taxes you know he takes you and your grandmother in and then he can write you off and it makes him look good to the press.I know my father dose things to make himself look good all the time .He lets you call him uncle and the press thinks he is a good guy"

"That's not true "Webby response flipping her book-bag over her shoulder almost nailing Bethany in the face turning away from them as she begins walking.

"O Webby you poor little thing you just don't know do you?Mr Mcduck told my father just the other day how they press up his image by letting you call him uncle scrooge .He doesn't want you or grandmother even there .Poor little Webby her real mom and dad didn't want her and neither dose anyone else". Kelly said both her and Bethany following Webby outside as she opened the door

Webby blinked off tears and whipped her eyes and sniffed .Before three boys came running up behind them. Scrooge's nephews were tossing a baseball between them catching it almost nailing Webby in the head right before she and Bethany just smiled and waved as they walked away.

"Whats wrong Webby?"Huey asked seeing tears in her eyes.

"Kelly and Bethany teasing you again"Dewey added putting his arm around the young girls back knowing Kelly and Bethany sometimes tease her.

No,just had something in my eye "Webby said beginning to walk home pushing Dewey's arm off her back the boys following .The group began walking up the street the boys some what running as they toss the ball back and forth .As they entered the yard to the house the boys ran off to go play grabbing there gloves and a baseball bat .Huey throws the ball and Louie hits it high into the air as Dewey catches it . Before Scrooge comes into the yard .Webby was drawing in her note pad she doesn't even look up as the old man pats her head as she is sitting on the steps.

"What are you up to lassie?"He says almost passing her as he talks headed to were the boys are playing before she could even respond he had already passed her .

"Just drawing Uncle Scrooge I was wondering if you could take me?Webby began looking up glancing at him as he kept walking now ignoring her after asking her a question.

Scrooge had already began talking to the boys before she had even finished answering him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what lads the week of the second I am gonna take you on vacation.I figured since school was going to be out I would to take the time off and spend some time with you"Scrooge smiled happily

The boys jumped hugging him tight clinging to his side.

"This is going to be so cool"Louie says jumping out of control .

"Where are we going ?"Dewey said excitedly hugging to Scrooge's side

"Anywhere you want lads"Scrooge answered the group filled with excitement .Webby eyes blinked she ran her hand over her eyes before getting up and wondering up the stairs and back into the house No one even looked up as she left .She walked into her room and picked up Quacky patch and began crying rocking softly. After a few hours Webby was cuddled up on the floor cuddling her doll just staring at the wall when her grandmother knocked on the door.

"Webby its time for dinner"She said softly before entering the room .She looked down at Webby seeing her face"Is something wrong Webby?"She asked beginning to get worried.

"No nothing is wrong I am just not hungry"Webby hugged to her doll

"Well Launchpad has come up from St Canard for a visit why don't you come say hi maybe it would cheer you up"Her grandmother said motioning for her to come along .Webby got up following slugging down the stairs and around the conner into the dinning room. The room looked up slightly as she entered and she sat in a chair plopping down Duckworth set a bowl of soup in front of her and she took her spoon scooping it up soup and poring it back down into the bowl. She could hear chatter from the boys,Scrooge,Miss Beakley ,and Launchpad but she only played with her bowl of soup not looking up . No one noticed as the boys were excitedly telling Launchpad about everything that had happened since he had left and Scrooge was enjoying asking him how he had been. Miss Beakley was busy helping Duckworth pick up the dishes and waiting on them .Finally Launchpad broken the silence maybe he had notice she was so quiet .

"Hey Webby you sure are getting big how have you been?"Launchpad eyed her and before she knew it the hole room was eyeing her waiting for her to answer .Webby looked up just slightly before answering him .She wouldn't have said anything but it was like everyone was waiting for her to answer.

"I am fine thank you"She answered before picking back up her spoon and began playing with her soup that stopped the room from eyeing her . Her grandmother just got that look and began scolding her.

"Webbigail don't play with your food ?"She began removing Webby's bowl from the table .Webby crossed her arms and scooted a bit away from the table. The boys,Launchpad ,and Scrooge walked into to the living room carrying drinks in there hands You could hear Louie going on about baseball as she scooted through the room and back up the stairs. She sat in the middle of the steps where she could hear them and began drawing a little house with a white fence and a picture of little girl with a mom and dad sitting on the front porch in a little swing. She signed and began coloring in the picture using crayons. .She could hear the boys telling Launchpad about going on vacation with Scrooge and her face sadden after what seem like hours Launchpad got up and began walking toward the door and the group exchanged hugs.

"Boy it was good seeing you again"Launchpad said rapping the boys and Scrooge into a hug.

"We sure miss you "Dewey said as they let go of the hug.

"Don't be such a stranger"Huey added as the door is opened and Launchpad begins walking outside before it is closed again. Webby stared at it for minute as the group turned around and headed back toward the living . She got up running and opening it and began running after Launchpad.

"Launchpad "she yelled right before he was about to get into to a taxi. Webby ran to him stopping him just in time and grabbed his waist hugging him."Can I ask you something ?"

He looked down hugging the little girl"sure thing little buddy"He pats her head making her bow pop up and down.

"You see there is dance at school It suppose to be a father/daughter thing but I don't have a daddy .And it's the week Uncle Scrooge is taking the boys on vacation and well I just wondering could you take me?"Webby little eyes looking up at him". I mean we are good friends and all"

Launchpad looked down at her that little face glaring up at him he couldn't say no"Sure thing little buddy what day is it?"

Webby smiled big"the second "

"You can count on me Webby"He hugged her before getting into his taxi She had huge smile she waved as the cab drove away.

She jumped up and down "yes"She screamed excitedly as she ran into the house as she entered she heard Uncle Scrooge and the boys talking she poked her ear to the side of the wall.

"Wasn't it nice seeing Launchpad again?"Louie said with huge smile

"Remember all the fun times we had to together "Huey remind them

" Launchpad is like family maybe we should ask him to go on the trip with us ?"Dewey said eyeing Uncle Scrooge .

"That's great idea lads"Scrooge said motioning to the boys"It's past your bedtime lads"Scrooge puts his arm around them as they pass Webby going up the stairs not noticing her and head to there room.

Webby just looks down a tear rolling down her cheek whipping it away . She walked to her room and climbed on the bed and cried herself to sleep .

In St. Canard the next day Drake and Launchpad were woke up to the sound of the phone ringing it was almost noon but the two had been out most of the night crime fighting. Launchpad rubbed his head awake being asleep on the couch he was the first. to answer he .He tiredly picked up the phone .As Drake closed his eyes again . He was in the chair next to him .

"Hello"Launchpad said with yawn"o hey Mr Mcdee" he greeted Scrooge taking the call "a trip with you and the boys on the second of course I would love to go"Launchpad smiled thinking of going on an adventure with the boys and Scrooge again "Gee thanks Mr Mcdee it will great hanging out with you guys again o you to bye"Launchpad smiled as he hang up the phone before he closed his eyes again .He was only was asleep for a minute before he woke up again."little Webbigail"His face went sad.

"What wrong LP I am trying to sleep"Drake said closing his eyes again cuddling up in the big brown chair.

"I forget I promised Webby I would take her to the dance at her school and now I just promised Mr Mcdee I would fly him and the boys on his vacation "Launchpad said with a sad face."She will so disappointed "

"Why dose that man tell her to call him her uncle when he doesn't spend any time with her that poor little girl?"Drake said only thinking about Gosalyn and wondering how anyone could disappoint a little girl ."When is it LP ?"

"On the second of next month"Launchpad said trying to figure out what to do.

"Gos will be at camp she gets out of the school next week and will be gone for 4 weeks if she doesn't mind I will take her.I meet her once remembers when we were in town for the weekend what a sweetie."Drake said only seeing in his mind the face of a disappointed Gosalyn if she had no one to take her. Webby's little sweet heart had gotten to Drake as well as everyone else. Goslayn was to much of tomboy to enjoy dances and would probably snob at the idea but still he couldn't stop picturing Gosalyn's face if she had her heart set on going and someone broke it.

"Gee Drake that's sure swell of you"Launchpad began hugging Drake coughed as Launchpad hugged him so tight .

"Not so tight Buddy "He said pushing him away.

The next at school. Webby was so excited she couldn't help it after Launchpad called her and said Drake would take her .Drake was good friends with Launchpad and after meeting him one time she really liked him and knew they were good friends. Kelly walked up to her at lunch with a smile ready to tease her holding her lunch box in hand.

"Hey Webby got myself a new dress for the dance .Bet you will have to get yours at the thrift store or that's right your not going cause you don't have a daddy to take you "Kelly smiled sitting her lunch box on the table and opening it.

Webby was tried of her teasing her so she looked up playing her game right back at her"it just so happens my daddy is taking me to the dance ". Webby said taking a bite of sandwich .

Kelly laughs "your make believe daddy invisible daddy's don't count Webby"Kelly shook her head.

"He is not make believe and you can meet him the night of the dance .His job just keeps him away so that's why I live with my Grammy but when I told him he said he was coming into town just to take me and he is buying me the prettiest dress in town"Webby smiled turning her head shutting her lunch box and walking away bumping Kelly in the back .

Kelly got up from the table and followed Webby throwing her chip bag in the trash."I will believe it when I see it "Kelly laughed as she left the room and head toward her locker.

Webby yelled as she walked away"o your gonna see it"Webby ducked into the bathroom and only muttered to herself "o why did I say that"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Going shopping

After school Webby had went home and emptied out her piggy bank and went to the mall she really wasn't allow to go past Duckburg drive by herself but she figure none would really notice .She walked into the mall it looked so much bigger then before now that she was alone. She had almost thirty five dollars saved from allowance money so she knew she couldn't buy the prettiest dress in town but she hoped she find something decent .She walked into a dress shop she saw Bethany of all people with her dad near the back of the store . They were looking at dresses .Bethany picked up a dress .It was purple with fluffy sleeves and kind of puffed up on the bottom her dad held it up to her and it went to about her knees

"This so cute honey is it the one you like?" He was wearing a brown business suite and gray tie with a white tee shirt under it .He was very tall maybe as tall as Launchpad Webby wondered why she was shopping with her dad and not her mom . He put his arm around Bethany .

"0 daddy it's so perfect"Bethany hugged her dad tight."Thank You so much for buying it"

"No problem angle I am so excited to take you to the dance .We can show off that we are the best father/daughter team in the whole city"they walk toward the register .Mr. James has his arm around Bethany's shoulder .She is holding the dress by the hanger .She sets it up the register and the cashier rings it up. Webby peeks over watching.

"This dress is so cute honey you will be adorable "the lady cashier says she looks young maybe in her late teens and has blond hair curly about half way down her back and is wearing a shorter blue dress that is sleeveless."that will be $122.50 "she slips a plastic cover over the dress still on the hanger . Mr. James hands her a credit card she runs it through handing the dress back to Bethany. A recite prints out and she hands to Mr. James and he signs it.

"Not bad honey worth every penny for our special day together"He smiles as they begin walking . Webby is trying to hide from them she is looking at the dresses on the discount rack .No such luck Bethany see her and comes walking over with her dad following her.

"Gee Webby the discount rack "Bethany smiled some what laughing.

"I am just looking at everything never know what you might need for just hanging around the house"Webby said some what embarrassed her face blushing red.

Mr. James smiled "Your uncle to cheap to buy you a dress sweetie?I would be more then happy to buy it for you "He offered looking down at the girl.

"From what I heard her daddy is coming to town for the first time and buying her a dress and taking her to the dance"Bethany said with wicked smile on her face.

"Your dad huh well I would like to meet him" Mr. James turned putting his arm around Bethany's shoulders again turning to head back out of the store.

Webby gulped and waited until they were outside the store and muttered to herself "yeah I would like that to."Her face was blushing red with embaresement."she looked at a dress "$65 dollars that's a discount guess I am a bit short on everything"

After walking home she walks into the yard to see the boys .They are playing hide and seek . Louie came running across the yard and ran to the table slapping his arms onto it .

"Free as a bird"he burst out laughing as Dewey came running across the yard .Huey chasing him running in a circle .Huey reaches his arm over trying to tap him just as Dewey moves out of reach he runs to the table.

"You are it again Huey"Dewey laughed hard.

Webby climbed up on the steps and pulled out her note pad again .She began drawing a picture of a blue bird she saw in the tree then colored it in hearing the boys running around in the yard laughing and screaming after about a half hour . Louie came running over to her.

"You wanna play with us Webby?"He bumped her shoulder getting her attention away from her drawing.

Webby just shrugged "no thanks"she said and just kept coloring.

"Why are you always drawing in they book?" He ask getting nosey which made Webby uncomfortable .

"Cause I want to"She replied back in kind of nasty tone.

" no reason to get nasty I was just wondering"He replied Dewey and Huey come running over.

"Is something wrong?"Dewey asked sitting next to her.

Huey sitting on the other side and Louie standing in front of her They were like 3 over protective big brothers demanding to know why she was unhappy now she felt trapped no way out .She cleared her throat before speaking trying to think of something that would get them to leave her alone.

"I I just feel like drawing that's all"She picked up her note pad and ran up the stairs into the house not wanting to talk to them.

"Now what do you suppose is wrong with her?"Dewey asked eyeing his brothers.

"Who knows you know how girls are"Louie shuffled tapping Huey"your it"He began running Huey racing after him and Dewey following.

Back in St Canard after school Gosalyn came into the house . She slammed the door and began yelling like she dose every day.

"Dad I am home"She shouts so no matter where in the house Drake is he can hear her.

Drake came into the living room whipping his hands on dish rag he hugs her tight."Hey babe how was school?"

"it was school dad it sucked "Goslayn hugged him "its almost out and time for camp ."She jumped excitedly hugging him.

"I know sweetie I know"He smiled kissing her forehead ."I wanted to ask you something?"

"What's up dad?"Gosalyn said tossing her book bag onto the onto the couch .

"You remember Webby from Duckburg?"He said sitting next to her

"Pink dress ,big bow,tea party girl yeah I remember no offense dad the girl would use some help"Goslayn said wrinkling her nose

"Yeah well while your a camp she needs some to take her to a dance and I was wondering would it bug you if I took her?"Drake put his arm around her.

Goslayn got a big smile"better her then me I hate dancing"Goslayn giggled "it is cool dad I understand "She hugged her dad tight.

"Thanks Gos your the best daughter a dad could have"Drake kisses the top of her forehead.

That night back in Duckburg Webby sat on her bed she had missed dinner as she really hadn't felt hungry she couldn't stop thinking about the pickle she had gotten herself into to. She knew her mouth was bigger then her head. She had just about drew on every page of her note pad. She flipped through it looking at her pictures . Her grandmother entered then sat down the bed next to her.

"Webby is everything alright you missed dinner? The boys said you seem upset about something."She patted her leg.

Webby thought to herself leave to the boys to have tell her something was wrong can't I ever be left alone. She lifted her head"everything is fine Grammy just a little tried is all . I I was just getting into my drawing and lost track of time"

"Then why don't you go to bed sleep might help"She pulled back the covers patting Webby's head before shutting off the light "goodnight dear "she said before walking out when she left Webby began muttering to herself

"I am gonna need more then sleep to solve my problem"She laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The big day is coming soon

Webby came down the stairs with her bookbag over her shoulder .She was half asleep because she hadn't gotten much sleep. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning as she went for the door . Scrooge was handing the boys there lunch boxes before they walked out the door and was hugging them good bye before glancing over at her.

"Are you alright darling you missed breakfast ?"He said turning his attention to her after getting the boys out the door.

"I am fine I am not hungry "Webby answered smartly putting her hand on the door nob she was a little hungry but her mind was somewhere else so she wasn't even thinking about it.

"You need to change that tone young lady "Scrooge said scolding her she only half listened to him as she opened the door and headed down the drive way toward the school .She entered the school yard she sat by herself on a swing just swinging using her feet . Waiting for the bell to ring. She heard laughing and saw a group of girls including Kelly and Bethany coming over . She sighed before looking up at them.

"Gee Webby where's your daddy he off buying you discounted clothes"Kelly laughed stepping toward Webby.

"Poor Webby making up an invisible daddy even has him taking her shopping"Bethany added they both were being to attack Webby.

By now some of the school had gathered around there eyes on Webby who has stood up and walked away.

"Gee I have an old dress I was going to give to charity but you can have it if you want"Kelly laughs "if you and your invisible daddy want to come to the dance I will give to you"some the other kids begin to laugh . Scrooge's nephews exchange looks at one another.

"What was that all about?"Dewey said looking around as the girls began walking toward the door to the school.

"I don't know I but I think Kelly and Bethany are what's been bugging Webby"Huey said turning his attention form the girls back to his brothers.

After school Webby wondered into the park .She walked over to a table in the picnic area and began drawing. It always seem to clam her down but especially when she was sad .Today she drew a picture of little girl on a swing pushing it with her feet. The swing hang from a tree .She had been sitting for awhile maybe she had lost track of time because before she knew it was getting dark. She picked up her note pad and walked home just looking at the sky. The yard was quiet as the sun began to set. She opened the door and jumped back a little as a Scottish accident with a worried tone greeted her at the front door.

"Webbigail where on earth have you been its getting late?"Scrooge bends down and forces her face to look at him."we have been worried sick about ya."

"At the park"Webby responses only half listening to him her eyes looking side ways instead in his face.

Scrooge raps her in a hug"Is something wrong?You don't seem yourself lately .The boys said something may be going on at school you want to talk about anything?"

"No ,sir nothing is wrong"She response before beginning to walk away. She wanted to tell him she just couldn't .In fact she wanted to start screaming but she couldn't. She knew if it had been the boys he probably would have grounded them for disappearing for long without a word but he always just seem to excuse her when she did something wrong.

Miss Beckley walked up next to Scrooge .Webby could hear them talking as she walked upstairs.

"What is going on with her do ya think she is being bullied by those girls ?"Scrooge asked Miss Beckley in concern

"I don't know she won't talk to anyone about it"She heard Miss Beckley replying back before she got out of ear range.

The big night

Drake had promised to pick up Webby at 7:30. She looked through her dresses hoping to find one that would be good enough for the dance she held one up to herself and then putting it back on the hanger throwing it on the bed .It was only 4:30 but she was already trying to get herself ready her grandmother poked her head in and looked at her oddly.

"Webby what are you doing?" She asked seeing the pile of dresses laying in the bed .

"Getting ready for Mr. Mallard to pick me up for the father/daughter dance at school.I need to pick out a dress."She looked at herself in the mirror holding up a red dress that looked kind of faded .She wrinkled her nose "no that's not right"

"Why is he taking you?"Why didn't you ask your Uncle Scrooge?"Miss Beckley ask curiously beginning to hang some of her dresses back up.

"Uncle Scrooge had to take the boys on there vacation that's why he is not here remember besides I know he doesn't want us here and I shouldn't be bugging him "Webby looked down with kind of sad eyes.

"Why would you think such a thing Webbigail?You know that's not true"Miss Beckley folded her arms beginning to scold Webby for saying such a thing.

"Yes it is .Bethany and Kelly told me he lets us stay here so he can look good to the press and so he can write us off on his taxes they said the only reason he lets me call him Uncle is so he looks good to the press."Webby says shrugging her shoulders picking up a pink dress with little fluffy selves and holding it up to herself.

Miss Beckley turns her granddaughter to face her"Webby that's not true at all Mr. Duck loves you very much and he would be very sad to hear you say that he wants you here because he really cares a lot about you."She hugs her granddaughter tight"Is that why you have been so sad?"

"Part of it and because I had no one to take me to the dance and when Bethany and Kelly began teasing me I kind of told them Mr. Mallard was my long lost daddy who was coming in town for the dance.I I didn't want to but they kept making fun of me and it just kind of came out"Webby lowered her head sighing ". but I guess tonight everyone will know the truth so Bethany and Kelly will get to have there last laugh"

Launchpad was flying the plane as Scrooge sat next to him. The boys were jumping around the plane with excitement .

"Gee I sure hope Webby and Drake have fun tonight"Launchpad said smiling .He is glancing at Scrooge for only a second before turning his attention back to his flying the plane.

Scrooge eyes Launchpad for minute wondering what he was talking about."Have fun where?" Scrooge asks curiously

"At the dance at Webby's school it so sweet of Drake to take her since you couldn't "Launchpad had some what of a smile not knowing Scrooge didn't know anything about it.

"She didn't ask me Launchpad in fact I knew nothing about it"Scrooge said feeling kind of bad about not knowing.

"Awww Mr McDee I think she knew you were taking the boys on a trip and she didn't want to bug you about it."Launchpad said with smile.

"I Launchpad when I get back home I will make it up to wee Lass although I am not sure how" Scrooge kind of lowered his head

Webby walked down the stairs holding a little purse under her arm wearing a pink dress with fluffy sleeve .Miss Beckley walked behind her .Drake stood at the bottom of the steps .He smiled at Webby and knelt down to her handing her a flower .Webby blushed before taking it.

"You look beautiful sweetie"Drake smiled giving her hug he a was wearing a gray suite and tie with white shirt under it.

"Thank you but I don't think your gonna want to go with me once I tell you what I did"Webby lowered her head."I told everyone at school you were my daddy you see they were teasing and I just kind of said it I am sorry "

"O honey it's ok"Drake hugs her tight he lifts her beck her eyes with tears in them he whips her face with his hand"Now why would I leave a pretty little girl all dressed up with no place to go "

"You mean you still wanna go with me"Webby lifts head getting a little smile on her face.

"I didn't come all this way for nothing"He extends his arm. Webby smiled and put her arm in his.

Miss Beckley smiles and whispers "thank you Mr. Mallard"

Drake smiles and whispers back "you can call me Drake "

As they enter the dance Bethany and Kelly come over and look in shock .Webby smiles big as they glare at them .There mouths drop open.

"She came with someone who is not her uncle"Bethany whispered to Kelly"Who is that guy?"The music is playing and Drake takes Webby to the dance floor and they begin to dance .Some of the girls just staring and whispering . Some where dancing with there dads. Drake picked up Webby and they danced he flipped her up and down in his arms she giggled hard .As he span her around he picked her up then set her down in a chair her before pushing it into a small table.

"Would you like some punch honey?He smiles wishing Gosalyn would do these things with him .He loved Goslayn she was his life and he wouldn't change her for anything to him she was prefect just the way she was but sometimes he wished he could do this kinds of things with her.

"Yes thank you Mr. Mallard "Webby said sitting on the chair.

"Hey were friends you can call me Drake remember"He smiles at her winking.

He walks over to the table and begins pouring them some punch when Bethany's dad walked over. Webby gulped as they began talking to each other. She lowered her head with embaresement .

"Well Mr .Vanderquack its nice to finally meet you?" He extended his hand. Webby covered her face as Bethany stood next to him. And Kelly and her dad stood beside them but to Webby's surprise Drake went along with it.

"It's nice to meet you "Drake extended his hand back"And you are?"

"I am Mr. James and this my girl Bethany and that's Mr. DuckBin and his daughter Kelly" He extended his hand"We are glad you could find some time to make it this is real important to the girls"

"Its nice to meet you "Mr .DuckBin response as Drake picks up the two glasses and turns and looks at the two adult males.

"Now the way I see it these two girls have been making fun of my little girl they have really hurt her feelings and I would really like to it stop or else we may have problems"Drake says turning his head heading back to Webby he handed her the cup and just winked at her. She was bit nervous and wanted to say something but before she knew it she had drank her punch and was standing barefoot on Drakes feet as he span her around .She had a huge smile on her face. Drake just gave her a hug some of the other girls staring at them .She was hugging tight to Drake's waist.

Webby whispered "you didn't have to do that you know"

Drake smiles "hey kiddo if you knew what my daughter dose it nothing compared to this now that's have some fun"Just as then the music began to play a more up beat song. The two clapped and began dancing around each other .Webby was jumping and spinning around on her web feet .Drake took her arm and began spinning her around in circles .The two laughed and danced with the other dads and daughters the music slowed Drake picked up Webby and she put her head on his shoulder cuddling .

Miss Martin spoke into a speaker "now we are going to pick a princess and king daddy of our dance if your name is called please step forward."Drake held Webby and hugged her tight. "And the winner is Drake and Webbigail Vanderquack "Webby hugged Drake tight with with a shocked looked on her face.

"They picked us "She smiled big as the two stepped forward and Miss Martin put crowns on there heads .Drake smiled and hugged her people were snapping pictures . Drake took her by the arm and they walked off the stage taking a bow to the crowd . Webby's smile was bigger then ever Drake picked back up Webby and he began spinning her around he throw her up in the air and caught her she giggled .She leaned back and Drake flipped her around helping her so she landed on her feet. They formed a line and began doing the limbo .Drake feel down early but Webby seem to make under until almost the end as she got eliminated Drake gave her a big hug and told she did a good job. Brittany Webfoot won and they all clapped for her. They did the YMCA everyone danced in a circle making out the letters .Drake lifted Webby onto his shoulders as she bounced on them spelling them out. The room was laughing and giggling .They began dancing and singing to the twist and shout jumping up and back down again as they song played . Near the end of the dance Webby fell asleep on Drake's shoulder .He drove her home he carried her into the house as she was asleep on his shoulder. Duckworth opened the door and Drake handed Webby to Miss Beckley .

"I don't how I could ever thank you it meant so much to her"Miss Beckley said taking Webby from him into her arms.

"It meant as much to me as it to her"Drake brushed a hand over Webby's check .

Webby eyes opened her eyes she smiled"Mr .Drake it was the best night of my whole life thank you for taking me"Webby smiled reaching over hugging him

"Your welcome sweetie"he replied returning her hug.

As he began walking down the path he took off his crown king daddy he read and began to laughing ."Well I guess I am Goslayn's king "He opens his car door and got inside and started the car and pulled out if the drive way with a huge smile.

The next morning

Drake was sound asleep in his bed only to be woken up by the phone raining .He picked it up sleepy and said "hello o hey Launchpad "He began talking into to the phone .

"Gee Drake how did last go?"Launchpad asked holding the cell phone to his ear .

"It was just nice LP holding that little girl in my arms her cuddled up next to me it makes me miss Gosalyn like crazy how could anyone want to miss something that special you know."Drake smiled remembering it ."it's to bad Scrooge can't see what he has he is missing out on something pretty special"

Scrooge was listening near by and his face went cold being able to hear the two talking .He looked over at the boys asleep and went over tucking the covers up on them. He just sat thinking.

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A month later

Webby was sitting drawing on the front steps. She saw Launchpad ,the boys ,and Scrooge walking up toward the house they were laughing and talking about there trip. She glanced her head up at them only for a moment before turning back to her drawing .She had gotten use to her uncle and the boys not being around much .She used to run to her uncle when he came home and hug him hello but after while she just stopped since it happened so much. Scrooge smiled at her as they walked by and patted her bow like he always did.

"Hey darlin how are ya?"He stood for moment waiting for her to answer.

She titled her head up and looked "I am ok "She answered before putting her head back down and continuing to draw. He looked like he was about to say something else but Louie grab his arm and began pulling Scrooge away.

"Come on Uncle Scrooge lets show Miss Beckley the rare coin we found in the cave"Louie said almost pulling him away.

"Alright boys"Scrooge said walking away with them.

Dewey and Huey were pushing him from the back excitedly .Webby only half looked up before sighing .Launchpad seem to notice and sat next to her .

"Hey kiddo you know I was thinking Drake and me are taking Gosalyn to the baseball game tonight she just got back from camp a few days ago and I thought maybe you would like to come with us?"Launchpad put his arm around her. She looked up in surprise .

"You want to take me why?"Webby looked up in shock .

"Cause when I was kid my sister got all the attention and I know what it's like to be ignored "Launchpad gave her a quick squeeze.

Webby rapped him in a tight hug."I am sorry that happen to you"She replied as she hugged him back"yeah I would love to go. Uncle Scrooge never took to me a baseball game before he only takes the boys."

"Thanks kiddo you can hang out with us anytime you want to you will have to spend the night through "Launchpad winked at her and she smiled back.

"Just let me grab my stuff it will take me a minute "Webby ran Into to the house and up the stairs before Launchpad could even answer her. She ran into her room and grabbed her sleeping bag,pajamas ,Quacky patch doll,and pillow before running back down the steps and out the door .She jumped into Lanchpad's arms. She was so excited she forgot to ask permission to go .Launchpad picked her up and carried her to plane setting her down and put her seat belt on .He shut the door before climbing in the other side and shutting the other door he started the plane and they took off toward St. Carcard.

A few hours later

Scrooge opened the front door and looked down at the steps .He looked in the yard before sighing then walked back up closing the door he turned around seeing Miss Beckley carrying a Landry basket full of Landry .

"Miss Beckley do know where Webby went?"he asked in concern "I wanted to talk to her for minute"he walked over as Miss Beckley got by him going up the steps .

"I am not sure she is probably at the park she likes to go there and draw I am sure she will back soon"Miss Beckley says shooting past him and up the steps as she is talking she seem unconcerned where her granddaughter had went as she was busy .He followed her into the boys room they were jumping on the bed and ran over as she entered trying to shoot her with toy guns .

"Miss Beckley your dead"Huey said jumping up behind her. Miss Beckley only set down the basket and began putting clothes away as Dewey came up behind her.

"You suppose to lay down and die"Dewey said crossing his arms.

"I don't have time to die right now Dewey I am busy"she kept putting the clothes away as she talked.

"But Miss Beckley "Louie added beginning to beg her to play with them.

"Boys do me a favor go to the park and see if you can find Webby I want to talk to her"Scrooge says turning his attention to them.

"But Uncle Scrooge we are busy"Huey said crossing his arms

"Boys just help us out ok"Scrooge said giving his final word look the boys signed with angry looks on there faces before heading out of the room.

"I was wondering how did the dance go?I wish someone had told me about it.I like to know what's going on in my own house."Scrooge sat on Dewey's bed eyeing Miss Beckley for information .

"She seem to enjoy it I didn't think I was ever going to stop hearing about it. She didn't even tell me about it until the day of the dance and Mr. Mallard was picking her up "Miss Beckley said as she finished putting the boys clothes away and picked back up the basket heading to Webby's room which was right down the hall Scrooge again following her she opened Webby's dresser and began putting clothes away . Scrooge stood in the door way"Webby tends to keep quiet about these things "

"Yeah well I am glad the lass had a good time .I will be in my study would send her in when she gets back"Scrooge turned away from the door and headed back downstairs. As Miss Beckley answered him.

"Sure thing Mr McDuck ". She responded before turning back to her work.

In St. Carcard

Launchpad ,Drake,Gosalyn ,and Webby entered the ball park holding tickets in there hands. They watched as a tall man wearing a jeans and tee shirt tare there tickets in half and handed them back to them .They began walking toward the stadium before Gosalyn stopped them and ran to the food line.

"Time to chow down "she explained grabbing Webby by the arm and stuffing her into the line next to her.

"It's ok I am not hungry thank you"Webby replied politely to Gosalyn .Goslayn got a look on her face.

"if your going to hang out with us you need to stop being so polite you demand things like this dad I am hungry buy me some food"Goslayn crossed her arms screaming at Drake eyeing her dad. Webby began giggling hard.

"Gosalyn please don't mess up this sweet little girl by teaching her your ways "Drake walked over next to his daughter and looked down at her "what do you want to eat girls?"

"A hotdog,popcorn,a pretzel ,a hamburger,French fries,a chocolate milk shake ,cookies,brownies,hot fudge Sundays "Goslayn began naming off a whole list of junk food Webby was giggling hard.

Drake rolled his eyes "Gosalyn we are not here to buy loads of junk food"Drake scolds her .He brought 4 hotdogs and drinks .And carried them in the little cardboard box.

"But dad a growing kid need energy" Goslayn smiled up at him as Launchpad took Webby by the hand and they headed to there seats as did Drake taking Gosalyn's hand following behind Launchpad set Webby on his lap and Drake sat down and Gosalyn bounced Into to the seat next to her dad.

Back in Duckburg

Scrooge looked out the window and saw the boys walking up toward the door he opened the door and they came inside .It was dinner time and it was getting dark so he was getting a little worried about the kids he hugged the boys as they came inside.

"I was starting to get worried about ya it's getting late .Where is Webbigail?He asked eyeing down at the boys.

"We don't know Uncle Scrooge "Dewey said with a worried look on his face

"We looked any where she might go and we couldn't find her anywhere"Huey said looking up at his uncle.

Scrooge turned around picking up the phone off the near by table "I better call the police"He began dialing a number.

to be continued


End file.
